


Hundred Years an Orphan

by WitcherIsLoveWitcherIsLife



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Angst, Bit of fluff if you squint, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Fight Scenes, Gen, Geralt reunites with his mother, Gore, So much angst, based on tumblr prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 11:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11622687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitcherIsLoveWitcherIsLife/pseuds/WitcherIsLoveWitcherIsLife
Summary: Geralt breaks into Deireadh Prison to break out Margarita. But when he finds his mother, Visenna, his life will change forever.





	Hundred Years an Orphan

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everybody! This is the third prompt I was given from Tumblr that turned into a full length one-shot story. The prompt was from @wahhbajack and it was: "wait i have another prompt. Geralt meets Visenna again (just in case- Visenna is Geralt's mom). He can be sick or healthy. It's up to you. I love reading people write on this <3"
> 
> Thanks everyone for reading. I hope you all enjoy! :)

The sewers of Oxenfurt were hard to trek through. Mucky water filled the cracks between the cobblestone floor. Drowners and a few water hags had made their nests here as well. And he found the body of what he called a “Tomb Raider” too. But Geralt had bigger problems to worry about and he had faced worse sewers. At least this one didn’t seem to have a zeugl and the water wasn’t knee deep. Or was it waste deep? He was getting old, couldn’t even remember the details to his favorite story anymore.

Yen insisted that this was the only way into the prison that didn’t involve a straight on fight with all the guards. Geralt didn’t tell her but frankly he planned on killing all the witch hunters that ran the prison anyways. They were not to be left alive. People like them did not deserve to live.

Eventually he came upon a long corridor. It slanted upwards and had water pouring down from it. But the Witcher could sense that he was close. He could hear the faint mutterings of some men that likely were guarding the prison. He walked up the slanted corridor and jumped up on a ledge that led into a slightly lit room. The room was filled with torture devices, chains hung from the ceiling, and blood coated the ground. Two witch hunters stood when they saw him, pulled their swords and ran towards him to attack. The Witcher was able to quickly lung his arm forward and hit the two with Aard, sending them flying backward. One flew to the ground and the other slammed into a stone post that supported the structure. He pulled out his steel sword even though the silver would suit these scum better. Geralt jumped over towards the downed witch hunter and lunged his sword into him in a downward thrust before the hunter could even stand up. The other hunter swung at Geralt from behind. Geralt sensed it and dodged to his left, the man’s swing missed and hit the table that sat against a wall. Geralt stabbed him through the back, killing him instantly. The Witcher sheathed his sword and searched the guards for a key to the door that stood on the opposite side of the room. He found the key and took the coin that the guards had as well.

********************

Geralt proceeded through the door and headed into the next room. This was what he was looking for. The room was large with multiple rows and columns of cells. Each seemed to have at least one prisoner in it. Some had more, some only had dead prisoners. If the Witcher hadn’t already experienced so much death then he would have been sad, so much death, and likely all in this prison were innocent. He quickly found the sorceress that he came for, Rita was sitting crookedly in a cell that stood in the center of the room. Being distracted by the cells, Geralt almost missed the four Witch Hunters that were running at him. Similar to the room prior, he hit them all with Aard and made quick work of them with his sword. After they were dealt with he got back to the matter at hand.

“Margarita!” 

“Who…Who’s that? Geralt? Gods, I’m hallucinating…”

“Getting you outta here.”

“No chance. We’ll both die in here.”

“Sile?” Geralt said and knelt down to Rita’s level.

“They captured her first. Her condition’s critical. It’s pointless… You’ll never open it without the key…The warden keeps them with him at all times. His room is upstairs.” Rita said realizing that if Geralt had come this far then he would not just stop and turn around.

“Be right back.” Weird. Throughout that conversation Geralt had the feeling that someone was watching them. Someone familiar. Obviously all the other prisoners were listening and watching to them. When they saw the Witcher dispatch of the guards they realized that they had a sliver of hope of seeing the sun again. However he felt as if there was someone who was watching and listening closer that the rest. Weird indeed.

********************

Geralt headed upstairs like Rita told him. Geralt peeked through a crack in the floor while he stood on the staircase. At least two dozen Witch Hunters filled a courtyard. He knew this was possibly the riskiest fight of his life. But he knew he needed to take it. The Witch Hunters were a cancer to the world. A cancer that had infected anyone that wasn’t a male human. Geralt of Rivia wasn’t a hero, he was a professional but right now he needed to be that hero.

Stealth was never Geralt’s biggest fortay but he decided that was his best approach here. He unsheathed the dagger that he kept in his boot for emergencies. Geralt snuck up on two guards that stood in at the top of the staircase he was climbing. He used Axii on one and slit the others throat. The Axiied man, Geralt grabbed and turned around and plunged the dagger through his heart. Two down, two dozen more to go. Probably more. Geralt noticed a ladder to his left and climbed up, killing another guard at the top. He had a full view of the courtyard. The Witcher pulled out his crossbow, quickly whispered his thank you to Vesemir for the gift, and proceeded to take out all the hunters that were isolated. Bolts flew one by one. Killing at least a dozen of the guards that stood up on the walls surrounding the yard. The rest he would fight head on. Geralt slid down the later, unsheated his sword, and ran into the courtyard. He quickly did a spinning attack and took out the first guard. Multiple more ran at him and shouted insults as they did. The Witcher used Yrden on the ground to slow their movements and ducked. Two of the guards swung and missed and ended up killing each other. Intelligence, certainly not the hunters strong suits. Geralt spun his sword and he looked like a dancer in a ball, spinning in circles while swinging his sword. To the untrained eye it looked as if Geralt had gone insane but he knew exactly what he was doing. Six of the hunters were taken out in seconds. Geralt was far too quick, far too agile, and far too intelligent for them. Perhaps they should have spent less time harassing people and more time training and educating themselves. In under two minutes Geralt had killed all of the guards. One that he only wounded tried crawling away and begged for his life when Geralt stopped him, killing him instantly. Geralt was sick of killing. It was all he had done his entire life but this time it was a good cause. He didn’t necessarily feel good for it. He was sure that some of them had families but frankly so did he. And they were a danger to his family. And to every non-human.

Geralt headed back out of the courtyard and into the building that he assumed housed the warden. He climbed a small staircase that led into a nice bedroom. The warden was cowering in the corner when Geralt walked in.

“P-p-please master Witcher, let me go. What do you want? I’ve got coin, lots of it. Please, I’ll leave the city, leave the country, leave the Continent. I just don’t want to leave this world.”

Geralt pulled up a stool and sat about a foot away from the warden. “Tell me, do you have a family?”

“N-no sir, do you?”

“Yes. And you being in this world puts them in danger. It is personal.” Geralt stood unsheathed his sword and plunged it trough the warden. The warden cried as it happened. He reminded Geralt of Whorseson Junior. Men are always so tough when they are picking on smaller ones. Geralt looted the warden’s pockets and just like the hunters earlier, he found a key and some coin.

********************

Before leaving the room, Geralt had a look around. He took a bite of some of the fruits that were on the table then took any coins or valuable trinkets and jewels he could find. As he went to leave, something caught his eye, sitting on the desk in the corner was a list of prisoners. He decided to give the list a glance. See who else was locked up in here.

Blaix de Villmon

Arthur de Vleester

Margarita Laux-Antille

Nars

Sile de Tansarville

“Sardukher”

Momotek

But Geralt stopped and dropped the sheet in awe when he saw the final name on the list. Visenna.

*********************

After standing in shock for a moment, Geralt was able to jolt himself back to reality. He needed to focus. Rita was the prime objective. But the other prisoners needed to be free as well. But some of them were already dead? Was she still alive? He had to hurry. Get shoved the list into a pouch on his belt and sprinted down the multiple stairwells back into the cell room.

There were too many cells to check at the moment so he instead focused on Rita and Sile. They were both in critical conditions and he needed to save them if possible. He unlocked the cell door and pulled out the device Yennefer gave him to contact her, telling her that it was safe to enter.

“What are you doing?”

“Yen insisted on coming.”

A portal appeared and Yennefer stepped out, dressed in her undercover attire. Still not very discreet as she wore large heels to cover up her small stature.

“Rita!. Sile?! When I get my hands on the sons of bitches…” Geralt cut her off.

“They’re all dead already. All of them.”

“Yenna…I shan’t make it…”

“Hold on, you must hold on.” Yen let out a grunt as she pulled Sile up to a sitting posistion.

“I’m dying, Yenna. I’m a sorceress,let me die with dignity.” Yen glanced back over her shoulder to look slightly at Geralt.

“Yen. get Rita out of here.” 

“Geralt…” This time Sile was the one to cut her off.

“Yenna, for once, don’t argue with him.” Yen stood up defeated and walked over to Rita and helped her stand.

“I can’t pass through the portal with you both. You’ll need to get out on your own.”

“Don’t like portals anyway. Go.” Yennefer led Rita through a portal leading them out to safety.

“Funny…there was a time I’d have asked you not to do this…”

“No, you’d never have asked. You’re too proud.” This gave Sile a slight smile. Geralt stood back up, unsheathed his sword and made it as least painful as possible. He was never close with Sile. She was an enemy at times. But he felt sorry for her. The horrors she must’ve seen in that prison.

********************

Now onto his second task. Visenna and the other prisoners. Geralt walked to the far right corner of the room and cell by cell, he unlocked them. They all thanked him kindly and unlike many they all meant it. They gathered and stood at the door. Geralt told them to take the sewers because they were clear. He told them it led out to a river outside of Oxenfurt which it did.

“Where should we go, master Witcher?”

“Head to Novigrad, stick together, once you arrive find the Chameleon. Use the back door, tell them Geralt sent you. You’ll be safe there.” They nodded in agreement and left through the sewer tunnel like the Witcher told them to.

Geralt turned back around and walked to Sile’s body. He was going to give her a proper burial fitting of a sorceress. They weren’t friends but there was a mutual respect there and Yen surely had a past relationship with her. Burying her was the least he could do.

As he went to pick up the body he heard a faint voice from behind him. A woman’s voice. A voice he recognized. Not well but he recognized it.

“Geralt?” He turned and they locked eyes from across the room.

“Mother.”

She approached him and took his face in her hands when close enough.

Without saying another word she pulled him into a hug. Not a hug that Dandelion or Zoltan would give him but one that Yen or Ciri would give him.

After multiple minutes of the embrace she pulled back and took his face back in her hands.

“I’m proud of you. You have become a wonderful man.” Geralt was silent.

Visenna removed her hand and stepped back.

“I-I’m sorry. you probably don’t want to speak to me.”

“Last I remember you were the one that didn’t want to speak to me.”

“It is not easy to speak to a son that you gave up. It was easier just to run.”

Geralt looked down and to the right, no longer being able to remain eye contact. “It all worked out. I’ve accepted it. Came to terms with it. My life has worked out. It took a century but daresay I’m happy. Got a family.”

“I know. I’ve heard the tales. I have books, so many books filled with your tales. Some by that bard. Some I wrote myself from the stories I’ve heard in my travels. The black haired woman that was here earlier. Is she your wife?”

“Close enough.” Geralt said a faint smile coming across his face at the thought of his Yennefer.”

“And the child. The child of prophecy. Is she alive? Is she with you?”

Geralt walked over and picked up Sile’s body and moved towards the sewer exit. “Come meet her. She is your granddaughter after all.”

“I don’t want to be a burden. It seems you are very busy nowadays.” Visenna replied nervously.

“I’ve waited a century to speak to you. I’m not going to have our final meeting take place in a prison. Come on. I need to bury her first.”

Visenna followed as he walked out. They walked silently until they got outside and Visenna marveled at the sun. Something so many take for granted. She was so grateful to see it again, she thought she would die without ever seeing it again. Geralt laid Sile’s body down on the ground and swam across the river to a small farm. He grabbed a shovel that was leaning against the wall and walked a minute down the river and dug a hole deep enough to fit her body in. He hoped that the other sorceresses would know of his duty. He thought it would go a long way with them. After she was properly buried, Geralt returned the shovel and swam back over to Visenna, she was sitting, enjoying an apple that had fallen from a tree near the river.

“That was kind of you, son.”

“It was the least I could do.”

“Was she a friend?”

Just like his last answer for her..”Close enough.”

They headed for a stable outside of the city where Geralt kept Roach. Still walking silently, neither knowing what to say. In a century of living, Geralt had only spoken to her once, for about two minutes. A mother was new to him. They reached the stables as the sun was coming up.

“Hello, Roach.” Visenna sad petting the horse.

“How did you..” she cut him off. “Every fan of yours knows the white wolf’s horse is named Roach.”

“Guess you do know the tales after all.”

Geralt helped his mother up onto the horse then climbed up himself. He tossed the stable hand a handful of coins as they sauntered out. Novigrad was their destination. What Geralt would do when they got there, he did not know. But he did know that his life was changing for the better. He had Yen. He had Ciri. Now he had his mother. He hoped these moments would last. And he hoped that Eredin and whoever else that stood in his way of a happy ending knew what was coming to them. He had a family. And whoever planned on taking that away from him was going to end up just like all the Witch Hunters in that prison.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed the story. Sorry that it took a while to get to the prompt part with Visenna. I hope the first part was interesting enough for you all to push through to the reunion between Geralt and his mother.
> 
> If you enjoyed feedback is very recommended and appreciated! I would love to here what you guys think! Thanks for reading! :)
> 
> Tumblr: @WitcherIsLoveWitcherIsLife


End file.
